


What We Deserve

by Dellessa



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 02:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: Years of therapy did not really make it any easier. It was hard admitting that he deserved something that he wanted. It was easier with hockey. Easier to feel like he deserved the win, deserved to hoist up the cup.





	What We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cadenzamuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadenzamuse/gifts).



Years of therapy did not really make it any easier. It was hard admitting that he deserved something that he wanted. It was easier with hockey. Easier to feel like he deserved the win, deserved to hoist up the cup. 

It had been difficult to admit to himself that he wanted Alexei, but once he had it was easy enough for him to set his mind on the task. It might have been different if the soulbond between them had not been an insistent reminder. He could have ignored it, and let it eventually dissipate, but Kent (at least) did not want to.

He wasn’t sure about Alexei. 

“You okay,” Swoops asked, bumping his shoulder. The closer they walked towards the visitor’s locker room the got the more tightly coiled Kent’s insides felt. 

“No. Maybe. I don’t know.” Parse pinched the bridge of his now. “Not well? Can we not talk about this now?” 

Swoops slung an arm over Kent’s shoulder, and Kent cringed inside with how wrinkled Swoops had managed to make his suite. He always did that, worse than any kid. He was a fucking adult. What the hell?! Kent wanted to yell. Instead he sucked in a breath. “I just need for this to be over.” The unfinished bond had been nipping at him for months, but this close it was nearly unbearable. 

He wondered if Alexei felt the same. 

He kinda hoped not. He wouldn't wish this feeling on anyone. 

The game itself passed in a blur. It wasn’t their night. Passes weren’t connecting. Their defence was non-existent. 

Kent couldn’t win a face-off to save his life. 

Alexei didn’t look much better than Kent felt. 

And After, when Alexei cornered him in the hall. “You come. We talk. Yes?” 

Kent opened his mouth to say no, but found the opposite coming out. “Um. Sure? We can go for coffee?” 

“No we go to my place. We talk. Come, come.” Alexei’s hand was big on Kent’s shoulder as he steered him out of the arena. “Maybe wait too long. I’m try to get your number, but no one wants to give.” 

 

Kent squinted over at the other man. “What?” 

Alexei made a frustrated noise. “No one help. Jack say no. Probably not good idea. He get weird ideas in his head,” Alexei said, and steered Kent towards the smallest of sports cars. It looked too small for Alexei’s lanky frame, but he folded himself inside anyways. “I’m think. Maybe I give him time. Maybe little rat come to me. Know he felt it too. Saw your face when I’m pick you up.” 

Kent felt the blood drain from his face. “I’m sorry.” 

“Maybe should apologize to Snowy. You not run me over last time.” 

“No,” Kent said. “Maybe I did something worse.” He closed his eyes and thought about the scrum, and the way Alexei had picked him up by the scruff of his jersey like he weighed nothing. He remembered the humming in his blood, and the tingling of his skin. 

“Not worse. Maybe.” He reached across the console, and looked at Kent with a thoughtful expression crossing his face. “I’m not know yet.” 

Kent’s hand met Alexei’s halfway, lacing their fingers together. “Neither do I,” he said. “But I would be willing to try. I mean this. I’ve never met anyone compatible. I mean I hoped, but nothing came of it, and I just. I’ve always wanted this.” He wanted this connection so badly, and was more terrified than he was willing to admit at the thought of Alexei rejecting him. 

Alexei made a humming noise. It wasn’t a no. And his fingers gripped Kent’s a bit tighter. 

“We see.”


End file.
